1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel driving device (10) for impacting a post into the ground, particularly a 1".times.3" or 2".times.4" post. The device is unique in that a body portion loosely fits on an end of the post and is held in place by retaining means including clamping members (13, 15) which hold the post in place while it is being driven and which quickly release after the post has been driven.
2. Prior Art
The prior art relating to post driving is quite old and is illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 59,990 (1866) to Foley; U.S. Pat. No. 407,348 (1889) to Green; U.S. Pat. No. 480,941 (1892) to Stow and U.S. Pat. No. 1,298,379 (1919) to Osten. The devices either fit over the end of the post or provide a means for attachment to the side of the post. With the devices shown by Stow and Osten, the connection of the driver to the post can damage the post and there is a risk that the end of the post can be damaged. The devices are complicated or fragile. With the devices shown by Foley and Green the end of the post can be damaged because the driver device can move relative to the end of the post.